Guardian's Cut
by GWingAngel
Summary: wizards, a diary, and cards. they all connect to one vampire. the g-boys aren't pilots but wizards at school and have to figure out why it all connects to one person. AU, yaoi
1. Name the Game

Guardian's Cut  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing, I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm only writing this because I'm bored and I've got a big imagination. I do own however the stuff that you haven't read in the Potter books and haven't seen in the Gundam Wing shows.  
  
Warnings: AU  
  
Rating: PG-13 (might get higher in later chapters)  
  
Prologue  
  
Name the Game  
  
  
  
And trapped within each card is a magic power all to it's own. Each suit is a power and the ace is a stronghold. It's no more a thing to play silly games with. Now they are something that holds the balance between life and death. But who could get these powerful cards? Not a muggle of course, but one that bears magic of sorts. The story begins with an ending of tragedy. A century before this new beginning, the cards and their guardians were abused and were used for all evil. The corruption finally back fired and the owners of the cards were killed. The cards were sealed, but the souls of the cards were placed into unknowing magicians. When the empty cards are presented to the guardians the cards and their powers will be awakened. The owner of each card suit will have possession of one of the guardians. Four cards; the diamond, the heart, the spade, and the club; all lie somewhere in a magic school. One school so famous you've already heard of it. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This story begins five years after Harry Potter's days, but begins on the same note.  
  
Six students receive an owl for their fifth year at Hogwarts… 


	2. Shuffle the Deck

Guardian's Cut  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I never even claimed to own them. But I do have some kind of hold on my original characters.  
  
Warnings: AU, magic  
  
Rating: PG-13 is lurking somewhere in these chapters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shuffle the Deck  
  
  
  
"Duo why are you going to Hogwarts?," a little girl with fiery hair asked. Duo looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"'Cause someone destroyed our school." Duo answered ruffling the little girl's hair. "Don't worry, by the time you go to school it'll be up again." She nodded and skipped away.  
  
"You ready to go?," a blonde haired woman asked stepping into the room. Duo nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yep, got my bags and wizardry," Duo answered waving his hands around. The woman laughed.  
  
"What will we do without you Duo?"  
  
"Awe, you're just saying that cause you won't have anyone to take care of the brats while I'm gone, Helen."  
  
"Shhh, you shouldn't call them that," Helen said. Duo shrugged.  
  
"They know I'm kidding." Duo looked down at his watch and gasped.  
  
"Woah, I gotta go."  
  
Suddenly a car's horn beeped several times outside. Helen quickly gathered Duo into a hug.  
  
"Have fun and mail us something every week," she whispered then kissed Duo on the cheek. Duo nodded and gathered his bags.  
  
"Tell everyone I said I'll see them later." Helen nodded and watched as Duo entered the cab.  
  
*~*  
  
A boy with messy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes sat silently in one of the train's cabins. Suddenly the compartment door swung open and a girl with sandy blonde hair poked her head inside. A bright smile flashed onto her face as the boy glared coldly at her.  
  
"Oh Heero!," she squealed, "I've been looking all over for you, Heero." She sat triumphantly next to him and grabbed his arm. "Where have you been Heero?" She looked up at him with bright blue eyes. Heero wriggled his arm free of the girl's grasp and sat opposite of her.  
  
"I've been here, Relena" he answered staring out the window.  
  
"Of course! Wow I can't believe it's our fifth year Heero!"  
  
"Hn." Relena giggled and leaned forward.  
  
"Oh Heero, I hope we have more classes together. It's a shame we were put into different houses." She suddenly sat up. "Oh! Did you know that another school will be joining us this term?" Heero turned to her with slight interest. She nodded and looked at him. "A great fire happened just today and they won't be able to repair it in time so they're coming to our school! Isn't that grand?"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"Relena!," another blond girl exclaimed swinging into the cabin. "We're almost there. Come with me, we're going to be at the train station soon," the girl explained. Relena nodded and looked at Heero.  
  
"See you later Heero. Okay Dorothy I'm coming!" The door closed behind them and Heero sighed. The scenery was becoming darker as the sun made it's way down.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo pressed his face against the window. He looked outside as the scenery whizzed passed the train.  
  
"Oh wow!," he exclaimed as a dragon quickly flew by.  
  
"Attention students!," a voice echoed through the train, "We will be arriving in Hogwarts in ten minutes. Hogwarts students leave the train once it has stopped. Walkton students wait on the train for further instructions." Duo nodded and sat back in his seat. He looked to his left and smiled. His long time friend was silently sleeping, her dark hair was ruffled by sleeping. He looked at the opposite bench and saw that his new friend was also sleeping, his blond hair ruffled also.  
  
Duo sighed and looked out the window. //What happened?// He thought. //What happened to our school in America that we had to go all the way to London for school?// He shook his friends awake and pointed out the window. The reluctantly woke up and looked in awe. A castle grew bigger in front of them then hid behind a train station.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we're coming here!," the blonde exclaimed.  
  
"This is the school where Harry Potter went to," added the girl. Duo nodded.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting year!," Duo exclaimed as the train slowly came to a stop.  
  
*~*  
  
//The train did seem longer// Heero thought as he left his compartment. He left the train and entered a whirlwind of noise.  
  
"Hufflepuff over here!"  
  
"Ravenclaw line up over here!"  
  
"Gryffindor! This way."  
  
"Slytherin make you way here."  
  
Heero walked through the crowd of people and blended in with the crowd of Hufflepuff.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Yuy," a Chinese boy greeted. Heero turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Hi Wufei."  
  
"Okay, well follow me then and if you're a first year you better hurry up after the giant or you'll be stuck here."  
  
Several students hurried away. The Hufflepuff prefect looked down at his group and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We'll all go to the great hall now. So please follow," the girl Prefect said smiling at everyone. She turned around with her cape swishing about her and led the group towards a large group of carriages.  
  
*~*  
  
"Remaining students please make your way outside and await further instructions by your headmaster," the voice echoed through the train again.  
  
"Wow," Duo said, getting up from his seat, "There were a lot of kids. You think they can fit us all there."  
  
"Silly Duo," the girl giggled, "Everyone was first separated by year, then separated by knowledge. The smarter fifth years are coming here."  
  
"Oh, right Rei."  
  
She nodded and pushed passed her two friends. "C'mon you guys take to long." She quickly ran through the hallway.  
  
"I sometimes wonder if we have had a bad influence on her," the blond said.  
  
"Or is it that she's had a bad influence on us, Quat?"  
  
Quatre shrugged and walked out of the train.  
  
The kids were quickly escorted onto the lit Quidditch field where they were sorted by houses.  
  
"Welcome students!," their headmaster greeted. "Sorry that you all have to come to this school, but our school was destroyed. So, everybody here will be going to the same dormitory whether you're a Phoenix or a Minotaur." The teens on the field all grumbled their disapproval. The headmaster sighed. "Well, we should get to the Great Hall for food and to meet your new headmaster for the remainder of the term."  
  
*~*  
  
The doors suddenly swung open as the last first year hurried over to the Slytherin table. Everybody turned towards the doors to see the American students. Their robes were a light gray color and they all had either a red P or a green M signed onto the left side of the coat. They all walked towards a small table that was suddenly conjured up.  
  
"Welcome," Dumbledore greeted, "I am Professor Dumbledore. I will be your headmaster at Hogwarts. This will be a truly interesting year. I'm sorry to hear about your school, but you are all in safe hands here." Dumbledore sat down and swished his hands in the air. Suddenly a feast blossomed from the tables and a great commotion swept through the hall.  
  
But the fifth table was silent. Everyone ate quietly and whispered small things here and there.  
  
"They sure are quiet," Wufei said taking a bite from his rice. Heero nodded.  
  
"I wonder what actually happened to their school," Heero mused.  
  
"We won't get any information Heero, not unless you ask your girlfriend."  
  
Heero quickly glared at Wufei, who seemed unfazed by it. "I'm joking," Wufei quickly reminded Heero. Heero shook his head and glanced over at the table. There seemed to be more commotion at that side of the room from three people. A girl with short lilac hair and gray eyes, a boy with platinum blond hair and sea green eyes, and another boy with long brown hair and striking violet eyes. Heero blinked and wondered how any guy would manage to keep all that hair without ripping it out.  
  
Suddenly the violet eyes turned to meet his.  
  
*~*  
  
"This hall is huge!," Duo exclaimed looking up at the ceiling. "They've got the same sort of sky as ours!"  
  
"Geez Duo, we're students not tourists," Rei mumbled poking at her food.  
  
Quatre nodded and took a sip of his drink. "We'll get to the sights later on hopefully."  
  
"Hey you think they'll let us play Quidditch here?," Duo asked taking another bite of a chicken leg. Quatre and Rei shrugged. Quatre suddenly shook Rei's shoulder. She blinked up at him. Her eyes were almost mirror like and bit of red were coming at the edges of her eyes.  
  
"Rei, are you okay?," Quatre whispered to her. Duo shook his head at Quatre.  
  
"She can hardly hear you. We need to talk to Dumble.." Duo tapered off from his sentence and seemed more alert. He turned around and his eyes met with cobalt blue eyes. Duo got lost in the blue eyes. They shined with an unknown secret waiting for the right key to open it. Duo turned back around when Quatre shook his shoulder.  
  
"Duo!," Quatre hissed. "We need to get her to Dumbledore!" Duo turned to see that her eyes were closed. Duo's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Keep her straight, I'll get the headmaster. Duo got up from his seat and ran over to the teacher's table.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero blinked when the violet eyes left his eyes. Heero then noticed that the group was doing something. The boys seemed worried about something then the violet eyed one ran towards the teacher's table. The hall became silent as everyone observed the long haired boy. All the teachers leaned towards the boy. Suddenly Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick got up from their seats. They hurried over to the other school's table. Professor Flitwick levitated the short haired girl and rushed her towards the medical wing with Dumbledore and the two boys in tow.  
  
*~*  
  
"A vampire?," the nurse asked looking down at the girl. Dumbledore looked down at the two boys. They nodded and glanced at the girl.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?," Quatre asked.  
  
The nurse nodded. "We'll just got some blood into her then we'll get her some raw meat. Nothing to be worried about. I've just never knew a student like this before." She smiled reassuringly at the two boys and left.  
  
Dumbledore, Duo, and Quatre all sat in silence watching as Rei laid unconscious on the white bed.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore started, "May I ask all of your names?" Quatre and Duo both looked at the headmaster and nodded.  
  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"And I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Oh, and what is her name?"  
  
"Rei Lupian."  
  
"Well, I better take you two to your dormitories. It's getting late."  
  
"What about Rei?," Duo asked glancing at her.  
  
"I'll be back to get her in the morning to see how she's doing. You can come by in the morning also if you'd like."  
  
Quatre and Duo nodded, then followed Dumbledore out of the infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
  
*How is it? Is it a decent story? Please, I'll take any types of comments and I'll keep posting. I promise it'll get more exciting with a dash of shounen ai and sprinkles of surprises and Relena's shocked face! Mwuahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! 


	3. Doubles and Aces?

Guardian's Cut  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters. And I definitely don't own any other passages from Harry Potter or Hogwarts or any other characters. So I don't own Harry Potter. Um, Rei's mine!  
  
And the story about vampires is to make the story move along and may not be true.  
  
Warnings: AU, magic, 1+2? Hee hee  
  
Rating: A PG-13 is lurking around theses chapters some where.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Doubles and Aces?  
  
  
  
Duo and Quatre rushed out of their room, trying to avoid another barrage of questions from their peers. The truth was the only people who knew that Rei was half vampire were Duo, Quatre and the faculty.  
  
They arrived at the infirmary in time to see Dumbledore examining Rei. Rei glanced over at the boys and smiled. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for the two to enter.  
  
"Hey guys!," she greeted, flashing a white smile.  
  
"Hey!," Duo exclaimed, "Feeling better?" Rei nodded.  
  
"It's just that I hadn't eaten anything for that whole ride to Hogwarts. I was really hungry."  
  
"I can't believe we didn't see it," Quatre said.  
  
Rei shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay."  
  
"But you won't be attending classes. You didn't soak up any moonlight last night," Dumbledore announced. Rei looked at Dumbledore and nodded.  
  
"You'll keep notes for me, right?," she asked the boys.  
  
"Of course I'll get notes for you!," Duo answered.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Duo. The last time I looked over your notes I could hardly read over all the little doodles." Quatre giggled and Duo glared at him.  
  
"Fine then!," Duo said in a huff. He looked over at Rei and the three all laughed together. Dumbledore got up, completely lost in their little joke.  
  
"Well then. I'll take you two to the hall. You should be getting mail and breakfast."  
  
*~*  
  
The hall's doors opened suddenly. Dumbledore and two of the new boys entered the room. As they passed by different whispers of last night's happenings floated through the air.  
  
//I wish I could tell them the truth// Duo thought angrily as stupid rumors went into his ears.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero watched as the boy with long hair passed by his table Wufei glanced over at Heero and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"He's a cute one isn't he?," Wufei said. Heero nodded then glared at Wufei. Wufei smiled. "I knew it," he mumbled drinking his milk.  
  
Heero was at a loss of words. "I don't know why I talk to you Wufei," Heero said. Wufei shrugged.  
  
"I think it's because I'm the only other kid who actually challenged you in some way. Everyone around here thinks you're some sort of bully."  
  
"I hate people," Heero mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I know. They're selfish things that giggle annoyingly and take in everything with closed minds."  
  
Heero nodded. "Well, I actually heard something yesterday," Wufei continued. Heero looked at him and Wufei nodded. "I heard that the girl that collapsed yesterday is anorexic. That she didn't eat for a whole week. That's why she's so skinny and pale." Heero rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. There's something else."  
  
"No, she's something else," Heero said. "Her energy isn't muggle or magic."  
  
"Well, when we see her in a class you can get a look see." Heero nodded and glanced over at the violet eyed boy again.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo sighed and tried to ignore all the questions and rumors going around the table. Quatre looked as if he was at the brink of crying or just screaming out her secret. Duo put a hand on Quatre shoulder. Quatre blinked up at Duo and nodded.  
  
Suddenly the food on the table disappeared and the owls came swooping in. A dark brown, almost black barn owl came by with a letter and dropped it into Duo's hand. Duo looked up and saw a multitude of tan owls making their way to the table. Duo got up and walked a small ways away from the table. The rest of the table followed except for Quatre who sighed and closed his eyes. All of the birds flew in mid-air until the last of the 40 birds were over the blonde boy. Suddenly they all dropped their letters and quickly flew away. The rest of the table casually walked back to the table acting like nothing happened while the rest of the hall gaped at the presentation.  
  
Duo helped Quatre from his pile of letters/  
  
"You know, I insist that they should write just one huge note for me, but they want to make sure it's a tradition," Quatre mumbled. Duo smiled and noticed how the rest of the hall was quiet. Duo looked up and saw everyone was gawking at them.  
  
"He's got a lot of friends. Any one got a problem with that?," Duo asked the goggling students. The students of Hogwarts seemed surprised, but started to talk amongst themselves again.  
  
"Sheesh," Duo said sitting next to Quatre.  
  
"Well, lets see what Abdul said this first day of school." Quatre started opening the envelope when a small screeching noise caught his attention. He looked up and saw a very confused bat hovering over them. Quatre nudged Duo and pointed to the bat.  
  
"Hey look! It's Papaya!," Duo exclaimed. The bat looked down when it heard the name and landed on the arm that Duo offered it. Duo took some hidden fruit from his pocket and gave it to the fruit bat.  
  
"I'll give it to Rei, Papy," Duo said. The screeched it's agreement and flew away. Duo and Quatre laughed at the bat's antics.  
  
"Idiots," a familiar voice grumbled. Duo and Quatre shot glares at a boy with dark purple hair and cloudy blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi Horace," Duo greeted. The boy turned red.  
  
"It's Race. Can't you get it through your head?"  
  
"Well, since I'm not your friend I don't think I should be able to call you by your ridiculous nickname, Horace. Besides, I don't talk to someone who doesn't care for their own family."  
  
"She's not related to me by blood anyway." Race smirked at his use of the word. Duo glared harder at the Minotaur boy.  
  
"Okay students," Dumbledore announced. Duo and Race tore their eyes away from each other and looked up at Dumbledore. "It's time for classes. The new students should know where to go so have a good day."  
  
*~*  
  
Duo pulled some grass from under his hand and watched as the grass grew magically back. He sighed and pulled another handful of grass. "When is this teacher getting here?," he grumbled throwing the grass into the air. Then an evil idea struck him. He pulled another handful of grass and threw it at Quatre. But the platinum blond boy didn't move. Duo frowned and leaned towards him, then looked at where he was looking. Quatre sighed as Duo discovered that Quatre was watching a boy with strange brown hair and wore the robes of Hufflepuff students.  
  
Duo's frown turned into a devious smile as he suddenly nudged Quatre in the ribs.  
  
"Yes Duo?," Quatre asked.  
  
"You think he's cute!," Duo whispered. Quatre blushed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh no," he hissed to Duo, "You saw? Was it that obvious?" Duo's smile turned dangerous.  
  
"I don't like him! I never said I did!," Quatre retorted.  
  
"You know I never said you liked him." Duo paused. "You like him don't you!" Quatre turned away from Duo.  
  
"I don't even know who he is!"  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
"Sorry I'm late class," a person suddenly appeared. They were leaning down trying to catch their breath. He finally straightened up to reveal that the he was a she. She smiled at the class and bowed to the.  
  
"I am Professor Bloom and I'll be teaching you this term about Magical Creatures! And since this a fifth year class we get to look at more dangerous and amazing creatures. So let's get started by getting to know each other's names." She sat down on the grass with a huff. "Okay so now everyone get into a circle and sit next to the opposite housemate." She waited patiently as the class slowly complied to her wishes.  
  
"Okay, so we'll start with me. We'll state our name and a fact you'd like everyone to know." She nodded at her brilliance. "I am Catherine Bloom and I used to work at the circus!" She then turned to her right and looked at a Hufflepuff girl. She closed her eyes.  
  
"My name is Kara Stoler. I want to have a pet owl one day." Catherine nodded and looked at the next student.  
  
"My name is Jake Lithnom," he sighed, "I'm a big fan of the Canon Balls Quidditch team." Catherine nodded.  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton." Quatre squeaked as he noticed that he was talking. Trowa then turned to the next person.  
  
"Wait, you didn't say something about yourself," Catherine said. Trowa glared at her.  
  
"I spend my days helping take care of the animals." Catherine nodded her head and the circle continued, until…  
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie."  
  
"([( I'm lazy, so use your imagination and pretend you're the Hufflepuff person introducing yourself to the class. )])"  
  
Quatre fidgeted and looked down at the grass. //Must make good impression// he told himself and looked up. "Um, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I, uh, I have 29 sisters and about 40 others who literally dump mail on me every week."  
  
"Oh so that was you," Catherine said. Quatre looked up and shyly nodded. "Well, you must have a lot of great friends."  
  
"Oh no. I just have Rei and Duo." Catherine raised her eyebrow in confusion, but nodded any way. He sighed and looked at Duo. Duo nodded and winked. Quatre's gaze went over to the newly named Trowa. Quatre blushed and turned away. Trowa was looking at him with his amazing emerald eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
The end of the day neared and dinner finally ended. Quatre and Duo traveled through the halls making their way to the infirmary. "Oh hey Duo," Quatre said stopping in front of the library. "Do you think Rei would like a book to read while she's here?" Duo looked at the doors and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, there should me some regular books here. I'll pick a book, you should get the notes to her." Quatre nodded and walked the rest of the way while Duo entered the library.  
  
Quatre opened the white doors. "Hello?," he called. Suddenly a nurse rushed in and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh hi there. Are you here to see the girl?," she asked. Quatre nodded. "Well, wait a few more minutes please, she's still eating."  
  
"Oh, well I've seen her eat before. Can I come in?" Nurse gave him a measuring look then nodded. Quatre smiled at her then made his way towards a special room. He knocked on the door then entered.  
  
"Hello Rei," Quatre greeted. Rei looked up and wiped her mouth from the grease of the raw ham. She smiled a toothy grin.  
  
"Hey Quatre. How was school?" He smiled and sat by her bed.  
  
"It was fun. Um, I got the notes for you, but I didn't get your divination notes 'cause I'm not in the class." She nodded.  
  
"Well, the teacher came in because she foresaw this and gave me an overview of the class. I already learned it though."  
  
"You were always good at seeing other people's thoughts."  
  
She shrugged. "Where's Duo?," she asked.  
  
"Oh, he thought you'd be bored so he's going to get you a book to read." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks. Um, is the moon out yet?," she asked gazing at the blackout curtains.  
  
Quatre nodded. She smiled and walked over to the windows.  
  
There's a lot of things that muggles and even those with magic don't' know about vampires. Depending on the clan you can be considered either an evil or good vampire. Vampires can walk in the light only if they sort of 'store' the moonlight and when their eyes become all bloody that means that they need blood. Even when they cry, it's red. They can suck any type of blood except for those of unicorns which would kill them. Crosses and holy water don't work, but stakes through the heart act as a physical symbol of them being dead. Half-vampires have half the strengths of full blood vampires, but can strengthen them.  
  
Rei opened the curtains then the window. A fresh breeze blew through the room then quickly died down. Rei sighed and smiled. She sat at the edge of the window and let her legs hang down the castle's wall. Quatre walked beside her and leaned his elbows onto the sill.  
  
He looked up at her and shivered. Her sharp canine teeth were clearly visible from her half opened mouth and her gray eyes glazed over making them look like a silver mirror. Quatre looked away from her enthralling eyes and scanned the landscape. Then his eyes caught something. By the pen of magical creatures was a familiar figure. Quatre smiled and watched as Trowa sat near a silver hippogriff.  
  
"He is kind of cute," Rei whispered. Quatre stood up and leaned his back on the window sill.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Rei smiled.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you're flustered." Quatre blushed even more then turned his head towards Trowa again.  
  
"He is kind of cute," Quatre admitted.  
  
"You should talk to him then. Be his friend and see where it goes from there." Quatre sighed and nodded.  
  
"Duo said that more or less by his devious miles and stares." Rei chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean."  
  
*~*  
  
Duo wandered into the library. Books were stacked everywhere and several tables were spotted with children doing their homework.  
  
Duo walked through one of the aisles looking up and down each name.  
  
"What's with all the educational stuff?," he mumbled to himself. He ran through the aisle and turned into another. He slowly walked through the aisle. "Study of Muggles, Ancient Times and Ancient Ways, Wand Magic Versus Hand Magic, Wishes of Muggles." Duo sighed. "Isn't there any type of fiction here!"  
  
"You know this is a library," someone announced behind him. Duo twirled around and saw the boy with cobalt eyes was addressing him. Duo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Uh sorry, but I was looking for a fictional book for my friend." The boy stepped forward.  
  
"You're with that new school and that girl who fainted."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, I thought I'd get a book for her to read. So you know anything fun here to read?" Heero nodded and started to walk away. Duo started jogging up at him.  
  
"Um, my name is Duo Maxwell. What's yours?"  
  
"Hn. Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero kept walking and turned to another aisle. "Um, k, so you're not a conversationalist. Understandable." Duo nodded to himself and kept following the Gryffindor kid.  
  
"Why are you following?," the boy said suddenly stopping. Duo almost ran into him.  
  
"Oh, well I thought you were taking me to the fiction section."  
  
Heero then pointed to his right. "All the way at the end then turn left then make a right. You'll see it."  
  
Duo nodded and smiled. "Well, thanks man. See ya around." Duo hit Heero on the back and walked to his right. Heero let go of the fist he made. He looked down at the hand and smirked. There were finger nail prints embedded on his palm. He looked at the aisle Duo went through and saw as his braid turned the corner at the end of the aisle.  
  
"Uh oh," another voice said. Heero turned around to see Dorothy grinning for all she was worth. "I know a secret."  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre sighed and looked down at his wristwatch. "I understand," Rei said still looking outside. "He probably got lost or something. Thanks for visiting, it is kind of late."  
  
Quatre pushed off the sill. "I'm sorry and I'll be back in the morning." Rei nodded. Quatre left the infirmary. "Where is he?," Quatre asked himself. Suddenly he was plowed down by a running maniac.  
  
"Hey, man I'm sor... Oh Quatre where you going?" Quatre looked up to see Duo was the maniac.  
  
"I'm leaving, it's late and I've been in there for almost an hour."  
  
"Sorry, but have you seen that library? It's huge and they're selection of fiction is in the back of the maze." Quatre shrugged and tugged on Duo's sleeve.  
  
"Don't go, it's late and we might get in trouble." Duo looked at the white doors that led to the infirmary and shook his head.  
  
"I'll just give her the book and I'll be up two seconds after you, promise."  
  
Quatre yawned and shrugged. "It's not my fault if you get in trouble."  
  
Duo nodded and hurried through the white doors. He entered Rei's room. She was still in the same spot on the window sill.  
  
"Hey there!," Duo greeted. Rei nodded.  
  
"Glad you came, but it's late."  
  
"Yeah, well I kind of got lost. So, uh, how you doing?"  
  
"Another couple of hours and I'll last in the sunlight." Duo nodded and walked over to her. She looked down at him.  
  
"Um, well I got you this book it sounded really interesting." She looked at the paperback book and took it.  
  
"Sweep [1]?"  
  
Duo nodded. "It sounds really good. Well, I'll see ya in the morning." Rei nodded and opened the book.  
  
Duo poked his head out of the white doors and looked around the halls. Nobody was around. Duo quickly made his way to the intersection and towards the stair hall. He went in and suddenly the stair way in front of him started moving. He made a jump for the stairs and made it.  
  
Duo quickly ran up the stairs, but walked onto a different landing. He turned towards the stairs and saw that the landing he had to get off of was up another to flights in front of him. Duo growled and sat down.  
  
"This sucks," he grumbled. "How the hell am I supposed to get up there?" Duo was suddenly kicked from behind. He got and turned on the person.  
  
"Hey watch.." Duo suddenly stopped and noticed it was the boy from the library.  
  
"What are you doing on the landing?," Heero asked.  
  
"Well, the stairs moved and I kind of have to go up two flights," Duo answered pointing towards his landing. Heero shrugged and started walking down the stairs.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me?," Duo shouted at him. Heero stopped.  
  
"It's not my problem."  
  
"Well, excuse me your grace. I didn't know I was disturbing your perfect silence." Heero turned around and started back towards Duo when the stair way started changing again. Heero hung on and growled when it stopped  
  
"You made me miss my landing."  
  
Duo shrugged and sat back down. "Not my problem," he smirked. Heero growled. Duo suddenly sat up and took out his wand.  
  
Heero looked at him as Duo started waving around his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!," Duo shouted. He suddenly started levitating off the ground. Heero raised his hand and started counting down.  
  
"Five."  
  
There was a squeal of excitement from Duo.  
  
"Four."  
  
Duo looked up at his landing and started to slowly float towards it.  
  
"Three."  
  
Duo looked down as he started to approach Heero.  
  
"Two."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero and was almost over him.  
  
"One."  
  
Duo suddenly dropped down towards Heero. Heero looked up as Duo rushed towards him. Without warning they both rolled onto the end of the landing where Heero was going.  
  
They opened their eyes and stared at each other. Heero was on top of Duo almost pressing their bodies together, Duo took in a shuddering breath as something passed through Heero's stone cold eyes,  
  
//How can someone have such a gorgeous shade of eyes?// they both thought without realizing it. Duo blinked up at him. Suddenly a door from above them opened up. They both scrambled from the floor and looked up at the visitor.  
  
"Duo!," Quatre hissed from the landing. "Are you here? There's a bed check!"  
  
"Hey Quat! I'm stuck below ya. I have to wait for the stairs to change." Duo heard Quatre sigh and mumble: I knew it.  
  
Duo smiled then turned to Heero who had disappeared. Duo looked around, but saw no sign of the dark haired boy. Duo sighed and felt his face get hot. He was cute and they were right in front of each other.  
  
The stairways started to shuffle again. Duo ran up the stairway in front of him then jumped onto a stairway underneath it, ran up that flight and jumped onto another moving one and ended up to where Quatre was.  
  
"Ta daa!," Duo shouted. Quatre grabbed his sleeve and started dragging him away.  
  
"C'mon, you won't be able to enjoy that if you're expelled." Duo pouted and allowed himself to be dragged away, but his eyes widened as a familiar shadow crossed a doorway in front of him.  
  
  
  
[1] Sweep is an actual book, but I don't know the author. It's a really good story with a little love thing going on and I recommend it if you like those kind of magic books. Read IT! And I don't own it so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
GWA: *pant* *pant* phew, that was a long one. What ya think? I got a little 1+2 thing going on there. Hee hee, devious thoughts are emerging! Well it's Rei's first day in the next chapter. What happens when Heero touches her? Read and find out!!!  
  
Oh and please comment, I like comments! 


	4. Take Your Hand

Guardian's Cut  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
  
Warnings: AU and Magic  
  
Rating: Where's the PG-13!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Take your hand.  
  
Rei's eyes glazed as she stared into the fire. She was in the North Tower of the castle and was in divination class. They were doing fire readings.  
  
"What do you see in the fire my dear?," Professor Trelawney asked. Rei kept staring in the fire.  
  
"There's danger," Rei whispered.  
  
"Really?," Professor Trelawney inquired.  
  
"I see suits all transforming. There's hurt and pain and many secrets unveiled. There's a competition and," Rei stopped and blinked away from the fire. She looked up and saw that the class was gathered around her. She looked at them and smiled. "What's everyone looking at?"  
  
"You don't remember anything my dear?," Trelawney asked. Rei shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. It's all kind of blurry. Maybe I was sleeping or something." Trelawney clapped her hands.  
  
"Okay class, you should take her as an example. She has a powerful inner eye! Now look into the fire and see if you can identify any shapes."  
  
The class dispersed to their seats. Trelawney kneeled next to Rei. "My dear, if I were to say that I was looking into the fire and saw suits transforming what do you think I saw?" Rei cocked his head in thought.  
  
"Um, well I think of clothing and I think of a card deck, you know how there's the clubs and diamonds and stuff." Trelawney's eyes went dark in the classroom. She nodded and walked away. Rei shrugged and brought her knees to her chest. She shuddered as she stared into the fire again.  
  
"You knew," another voice said. Rei looked up and saw a boy with sleek black hair looking down at her.  
  
"I knew what?," Rei asked.  
  
"You remember everything you saw didn't you?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Everything got blurry when I started to stare into he fire." He suddenly sat next to her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe you," he said. Rei looked away and into the fire. Rei gasped as their eyes met. Wufei looked away with a growl.  
  
"You're telling the truth," he growled.  
  
"What was that?," she asked.  
  
"A power I developed on my own. It's not that strong, but it helps." He stood up and looked down at her. "I see something deep inside that you keep well hidden. I think it has something to do with what happen the first day you came here."  
  
Rei turned away and stared into the fire. Wufei smirked and walked back to his seat.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre raised his hand high in the air. Duo sighed and shook his head. They were outside and Bloom had just asked for a volunteer.  
  
"Um, okay then Quatre." Quatre stood up and walked over to the teacher. "Well then Quatre, can you show us which of these animals is a griffin and which is a hippogriff." Bloom turned to the creatures pen and motioned at the animals.  
  
Quatre gasped. The animals looked totally alike, except the one on the right had a horses back end instead of a lion's.  
  
"Um…," Quatre started, looking between each animal. Bloom smiled and watched Quatre's confusion. "The one on the right is a hippogriff," Quatre pointed out. Bloom nodded.  
  
"Good guess. A griffin does have a lion's back end, and do you know what a Sphinx looks like?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, not wanting to go through any more embarrassment. Bloom nodded and Quatre walked back to his seat.  
  
"Well, a sphinx as a cat's body and a human's head. They're tricky creatures and shower their territory with riddles. They don't harm you, but have the power to knock you out for days." She smiled. "These two aren't that dangerous, but they are still wild…"  
  
Quatre zoned out and glanced over at Trowa. Trowa looked impassive, but stared at the two animals in the pen.  
  
"You should talk to him," Duo whispered to Quatre. Quatre turned and shook his head.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Quatre hissed back.  
  
"Say that you need help with this class. He'll help." Quatre didn't answer, but glanced at the boy again.  
  
"Okay class!," Bloom said excitedly," We're going to pair up and take care of a magical creature." The professor walked over to a sheeted table and pulled the sheet. On the table were about a dozen eggs of different sizes and colors. "These are creatures called Zarikis [1]. They are newly discovered creatures and are kept as pets for the most part. They change color to signify mood and act like a real creature. They make mistakes and get into all kinds of mischief. They need to be taught and fed and taken care of. So now I want those from Phoenix to come a get one egg."  
  
The red cloaked people stood up and grabbed an egg. "Now then I'll pick your partners from the Hufflepuff group. Hufflepuffs stand up and get into a line." Bloom quickly picked through each one and assigned each a partner. Duo got a Hufflepuff girl named Relena Dorlain Peacecraft, while Quatre blushed furiously when Trowa was picked to be his partner.  
  
"Well, now you must figure out what makes this creature hatch. It'll either be from extreme hot or extreme cold. If the don't hatch from the egg a half hour from when you put them in one of the extremes then you must try the other. They are all made to give me information on their treatment so take care of them well!" Professor Bloom walked over to another corner of the grass. "Now try to hatch your Zarikis. I've got three cauldrons full of ice and three of hot water, so make them hatch and give them a name!"  
  
The kids slowly made their way to the cauldrons. Quatre gave the egg to Trowa. "Um, why don't you try," he asked with a scarlet face. Trowa nodded and dipped the egg into the water.  
  
"It's hatching," Trowa said. Quatre looked down into the cauldron and smiled. The Zariki shattered out into a blue color;.  
  
"It's so cute!," Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"It's going to hatch from the heat!," Duo suddenly shouted. Quatre slowly turned to his friend and shook his head. Relena and Duo were both stretching the egg back and forth.  
  
"It's a cold Zariki! It's already hot enough!," Relena retorted.  
  
"No way, if it's cold it should be warmed up!," Dou yelled back.  
  
"Cold!," Relena shouted.,  
  
"Hot!," Duo said.  
  
"Cold!"  
  
"Hot!"  
  
"Cold!"  
  
"Hot!"  
  
Suddenly the egg was pulled from their grasp.  
  
"Excuse me," Professor Bloom interrupted. "It doesn't matter who is right or wrong! Just get it hatched, for every second you waste the more disobedient this Zariki will become!" She put the egg back into the middle. Duo quickly took the egg and stuck his tongue out Relena. He made a mad dash to the boiling water.  
  
"No fair!," Relena squealed as the egg was dropped into the water. She ran up to the caldron and watched as nothing happened.  
  
"HA!," she shouted, "I was right!"  
  
Duo growled and crossed his arms over his chest. Relena took the egg and deposited in the ice. The Zariki hatched from its shell in a mix of red and blue. She smiled at the Zariki.  
  
"Hello there Daisy," she cooed. Duo ran over to her.  
  
"That's not a Daisy. The Zariki is Shinigami!"  
  
"Shini what?"  
  
"Shinigami, the god of death!"  
  
"What!," Relena screeched. Quatre sweat dropped as another argument began to form. He looked up and smiled at Trowa who was petting the Zariki.  
  
"Um, my name is Quatre." Trowa looked up at nodded.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"It's nice to, uh, meet you."  
  
*~*  
  
Rei settled into her seat and sighed. She watched as everyone around her ate normally. Duo ripped another piece of his chicken ferociously. Rei looked up.  
  
"What's with you Duo?"  
  
Duo slammed his fist onto the table and pointed towards the Slytherin table. "Her!," he answered pointing to a girl with sandy blond hair. Rei looked at her then back at Duo.  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's making that Zariki totally dependent on her! And she named the Zariki Daisy, well I'm calling it Shinigami."  
  
"Shinigami again. You name everything in some way Shinigami."  
  
"It's a cool name!"  
  
Rei sighed and smiled. "Well you look happy," she said turning to Quatre.  
  
"I go paired with Trowa for my project. We called our Zariki Aza."  
  
"Aza? It's a cute name. Well at least you're getting along." Quatre smiled and nodded.  
  
"How's your day?," Quatre asked.  
  
"Well this kid from Gryffindor thinks he knows all. He has some kind of thought power. I saw a reading in the fire today, but I didn't remember it and he thought I was lying and, well. It was weird." Quatre nodded.  
  
"Just be careful then. He doesn't sound safe." Rei nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
There were four people in front of him. One was a girl in hearts, the other was a guy in diamonds, then there was another guy in spades, and yet another in clubs. Each one was dressed up in either red or black and there was a tattoo on their left cheek. The four people floated asleep in the air.  
  
"We are the guardians asleep in a distant forever. Leave us be or the worst consequences will come to those who awaken us," they said in unison. "We all have a power that is passed your own. Only those of pure heart and mind may gain little more control."  
  
"Beware."  
  
  
  
[1] Zariki is this thing from an Animerica issue on mecha drawings. It's pet that looks like a dragon and stuff. So just use your imaginations. And it has no wings.  
  
  
  
GWA: What's that last thing there? Who knows? Only your review will tell. Good or bad I just need some suggestions and comments. So wait patiently! 


	5. It's Your Turn

I'M AN IDIOT!!!  
  
READ THIS!!!!!  
  
  
  
This is the real CHAPTER 4. I didn't mean to put in that chapter. I hadn't finished it!!! So forget about Faulk and Heero's meeting with Rei. Please forgive my stupidity and CHAPTER 5 will be up soon. Please enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Guardian's Cut  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter so please don't sue.  
  
Warnings: AU, magic  
  
Rating: PG-13. I've lost my PG-13!! I guess this chapter would be considered PG, but the time will come soon!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It's Your Turn  
  
  
  
"Quidditch try outs begin next week," Dumbledore announced at the breakfast table then food appeared.  
  
Duo grinned. "Quidditch!," he exclaimed.  
  
"You think I should try out?," Rei asked.  
  
"What would you play?," Duo asked.  
  
"Um, let's see how about keeper!"  
  
"Hm, I don't know. You look better to be a chaser."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, if you can turn upside down on your broom and keep it steady and catch ball then you'd be perfect!"  
  
"Fat chance," Race coughed.  
  
Rei turned her glare at her step-brother. Race smiled and turned back to his friends.  
  
"I hate that guy," Duo said.  
  
"Hate's a strong word," Quatre stated. Duo nodded and stuffed his fork full of bacon into his mouth.  
  
"But he gets on my nerves and he doesn't even visit his own sister. I don't like him."  
  
"Yeah, well nobody is perfect," Rei sighed. She rested on her arms and watched everyone eat.  
  
"You should try to at least look normal," Quatre whispered to Rei.  
  
"I don't like the way it tastes. All that skin and muscles just don't taste good."  
  
Quatre shook head. "Maybe fruit then."  
  
"Yuck, the last time I ate one of those I almost died." She grabbed her stomach in remembrance and shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
Quatre sighed and continued his meal.  
  
*~*  
  
And so a week went by. Wufei continued to harass Rei in divination class while Duo and Heero clumsily bumped into each other. Trowa and Quatre continued their work with their Zariki Aza, while Relena and Duo still yelled while in sight of each other. Then the day crept closer, Quidditch try outs were starting. Everyone was lined up by house and wanted position. Madam Hooch walked up and down the rows of children and stopped at the Walkton school lines.  
  
"You both have just enough for teams you know," she said looking at each kid. "Yep, exactly 12 each side. Hm, well it'll go quicker for you all if you were to go first. Now up on your brooms." The children quickly mounted on their brooms and hovered just above the ground. "Now we'll have a quick game. It's not for points just to see what position you'd be best for." She quickly walked over to the chest that contained the Quidditch balls and released the bludgers and the snitch. She blew her whistle and released the Quaffle into the air.  
  
Rei quickly took the Quaffle and zoomed towards Minotaur's goal. Race glared at her as he raced after her. He stuck low to his broomstick and was riding next to her. He bumped into her and caused her to waver. She quickly stopped her broom in mid-air. Race kept heading towards his goal.  
  
"Over here!," Duo shouted to Rei's right. She looked forward and saw Race going after her. She quickly threw him the ball before Race plowed into her.  
  
They both swiveled towards the ground. Rei's broom was knocked away from her, while Race pulled up his broom and continued the game.  
  
On the ground Madam Hooch was running towards the nearest student for their broom, when suddenly Rei wasn't there any more. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and all the players landed onto the ground. The last person down had an unconscious Rei in his arms. Madam Hooch quickly ran over to them and shook Rei.  
  
"Are you alright?," she asked.  
  
"Silly girl," Race huffed. Duo glared at his retreating form. "Who needs Quidditch any way?" Duo looked away in disgust and ran towards his friend.  
  
"Thank you Heero," Madam Hooch said looking up at him. Heero kneeled down and brushed Rei's bangs from her eyes. Rei's eyes shot open as a wave of energy flooded through her. She shifted and looked up at Madam Hooch.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Are you alright?," Madam Hooch asked. Rei nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but what happened." Rei looked over at Heero who had some sort of victory in his eyes. Rei looked away.  
  
"You fell off your broom. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, but do I get to play Quidditch?"  
  
Madam Hooch smiled and nodded. "Yes dear. Now you better get to your room and rest. As for the rest of you I'd like you all to come back in an hour. I need to get my heart from jumping."  
  
The group of teens mumbled their way away from the Quidditch field.  
  
Duo grabbed Rei around her shoulder and helped her up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got the wind knocked out of me I suppose."  
  
"Do you need help?," Heero asked. Rei glanced at him while Duo stared at his eyes.  
  
"Sure," Duo chimed. Rei growled and allowed Heero to put his arms around her shoulders as well.  
  
//Duo's happiness// she thought as they dragged her away.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre looked up from his homework as the portrait to the room swung open. Duo and Heero walked in still helping Rei. Quatre flew up from his seat and ran to Rei's side.  
  
"Are you alright?," he asked.  
  
Rei nodded and laughed. "I'm fine Quatre. You shouldn't worry. It's just that my idiot step-brother tried to get me killed." She growled, then smiled again. "I'm alright."  
  
Quatre sighed. "You've been getting into a lot of trouble you know."  
  
"Yes mother I know," Rei answered with a smile. Quatre shook his head and grumbled his way back to his homework table.  
  
Suddenly Rei glanced up at Heero with fire burning in her gray eyes. //What the hell was that? He found something.// she thought. She looked over at Duo and sighed. //That idiot guy. I wonder if he knows what's going on.//  
  
She watched as Duo had a one sided conversation with himself. Heero nodded here and there, but then turned his gaze towards her. Rei glared and leaned forward on the couch. Heero then looked towards the window. Rei gave him an inquisitive stare before turning towards the window.  
  
Her eyes caught the moon and stars in the air. She quickly turned away and shut her eyes. Heero turned back to Duo.  
  
"I've got to go now Duo," Heero suddenly said. Duo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, good luck at the Quidditch try outs." Heero nodded and left the room. Duo's cheeks were pink and he had a dazed look in his eyes. He sighed and walked back up to the dormitory.  
  
"Rei?," Quatre asked touching her shoulder. She flinched away and stood up facing away from him.  
  
"I've just used up a lot of energy," she lied, "I'll change and soak up some light. I'll see you in the morning." Quatre took a step forward, but stopped and nodded.  
  
"Um sure. Good night then." Rei ran towards her dormitory, leaving Quatre in the dust.  
  
"What's happening?," Quatre asked the lonely room.  
  
  
  
  
  
GWA: Ack, what's happening? What does Heero know? How's this going to change everything? What's the deal with the cards!?!?!? I know I'm a crappy author, but this is all building up to something! What the heck is with the card thing? You'll see! Muwahahahahaha!!  
  
  
  
And remember I'm an idiot. I'll take flames or whatever.  
  
Oh and if you want me to give you an update give me your e-mail address.  
  
butterflysign@hotmail.com  
  
k. and sorry for the stupidity. 


	6. Stop Cheating!!

Guardian's Cut  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
Warnings: magic, AU, language?, Yaoi? (that's if hell offends you.)  
  
Rating: This chapter is not PG-13. I promise it soon!  
  
Pairs: 3+4+3  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Stop Cheating!!  
  
  
  
Rei opened up the common room's large window. The breeze wrapped around her and her dark blue night gown flew around her. She frowned.  
  
"How?," she asked the room. From behind her in the shadows emerged Heero with his arms over his chest.  
  
"A power all to my own," he answered.  
  
"So you can see what someone keeps deep inside?," she asked.  
  
"I can see behind the mask."  
  
Rei walked up to the window and let her legs swing over the castle's wall.  
  
"Do you trust me enough that you think I won't push you over?," Heero asked.  
  
"I've never trusted you, but I can't always think of myself."  
  
"What do you mean?," Heero asked walking up to Rei.  
  
"If I could choose I would have avoided you at all costs and not have accepted you help before, but Duo has an obvious crush on you."  
  
Heero's eyes flickered in confusion, but he was quickly back to cold eyes. He looked up at Rei and saw her mirror like eyes staring at him.  
  
"He likes you and you like him," Rei continued.  
  
"I never said such a thing," Heero spat.  
  
"With the night comes power. I can read your thoughts too. Well, the ones that kind of yell into your head." She smiled and looked up at the sky again. A silence surrounded them as they stood in the dark. "Will you tell?," she whispered.  
  
"I have nobody to tell," Heero answered.  
  
"Well I know that's a lie. And if you're going to tell Wufei about my secret then tell him to stop harassing me. I don't remember any of visions."  
  
Heero grunted a 'hn' and nodded.  
  
"I never want to talk to you again," she said. Heero quickly looked up at her. She was still looking up at the sky, but a deep frown was crossed on her ivory features. Heero smirked and nodded.  
  
He quickly disappeared in into the shadows. Rei sighed and looked down to the grass. Her head snapped back at up as she realized someone else was around. She quickly spun around and only saw the guy's dormitory door shut. Rei's eyes widened and stared at the door. Somebody knew something, but who was it?  
  
*~*  
  
Duo yawned as he stuffed another five pancakes into his mouth. He looked at the empty seat beside him and sighed.  
  
"It's a shame that now she's eating all her meals at Dumbledore's," Duo told Quatre. Quatre nodded and sipped his tea.  
  
"Yes, but it was looking quite conspicuous how she wasn't eating." Quatre also looked at the empty seat and sighed. "I miss her."  
  
"You know we will see her in class." Duo grinned and nodded to himself. Quatre smiled himself. Then somebody taped him on the shoulder. Quatre looked up and saw Trowa hovering over him. Quatre beamed up at Trowa.  
  
"Oh, is it my turn?," Quatre asked. Trowa nodded and kneeled behind Quatre. Trowa gave him the Zariki then whispered something in his ear. Quatre's eyes widened while his cheeks became red. Quatre then nodded. Trowa nodded back and left the table.  
  
Duo leaned over and petted Aza. "So did he ask you to shag?," Duo asked. Quatre turned a glare at him.  
  
"What was that Duo?," Quatre roared. Duo grinned and shrugged.  
  
"The wind my dear, the wind."  
  
Quatre nodded. "That's what I thought." Quatre settled back down and started eating again.  
  
"you're kidding me. You get all fluster and you're not going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Quatre turned to Duo and smiled widely. "He asked me to an upcoming dance," Quatre whispered to Duo.  
  
"OH!," Duo answered. "Congratulations then!" Quatre nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
Rei hummed quietly to herself as she left Dumbledore's office. A smile graced her features as she walked towards her first class.  
  
"…Oh starry night.  
  
Tell me is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him,  
  
Here in my lonely room,  
  
Waiting for my prince to come,  
  
Wondering if he'll…" Rei suddenly stopped and looked around the hall. The person from yesterday was watching.  
  
"You sing really great," the boy said. Rei cocked her head to the side and looked at him. He wore a light gray cloak with a green letter S. He had straight orange hair that was just above his chin. (Think of Vash the Stampede when his hair is wet. *sigh* he's soo dreamy!) His spring green eyes looked at her in amusement. He walked closer and stood about a head taller than her.  
  
"Are you the only Sphinx here?," she asked as he walked closer. He nodded.  
  
"But nobody has noticed," he answered. "My name is Faulk."  
  
"Um hi, I'm Rei. It's nice to meet you. Well, I've got to get to class now." She brushed passed him in a hurry.  
  
"Wait!," Faulk called. Rei stopped. "I heard your conversation, but I won't tell anyone. It's just that I need a friend here. Nobody wants to talk to me since I'm from a different school and nobody's noticed me. I promise I won't say anything." Rei turned around and faced Faulk. He smiled at her. She nodded.  
  
"Okay, well at lunch, um wait that won't work." She sighed and looked at the ground. "Um, meet me during lunch break at the edge of the lake. K? Well I've got to get to my class!" She waved good bye to him and quickly ran down the hall.  
  
Faulk waved back and smiled. A friend.  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei glared at her from the other side of the fire. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well?," she asked him. He walked around the fire and towards her.  
  
"I knew there was something about you," Wufei said. Rei rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Listen Wufei, I don't know why you're making a big deal out of all of this. K? Now just leave me alone."  
  
Wufei snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, then left.  
  
"There's something else, vamp."  
  
*~*  
  
Duo and Relena stared at each other, unblinking.  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors!," the both shouted and threw out their hands. Duo came out with rock while Relena threw out scissors. Relena scowled as Duo scooped up the Zariki.  
  
"Hey there Shinigami," Duo cooed. The Zariki looked up in question at Duo. Duo grinned. "Don't worry, you'll like me better than her." Shini/Daisy seemed to smile and wrapped itself around Duo's neck." Duo stuck his tongue out at Relena, who turned red with anger.  
  
"Wait until next week!," she roared. Duo shrugged and walked over to Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"They there you two!," Duo greeted, sitting on the grass.  
  
"Hey Duo," Quatre greeted back. Aza coughed and looked up at Shini/Daisy. Shini looked down at Aza and squealed in delight.  
  
"They seem to be getting along," Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah, well considering who he was with before," Duo said looking in Dorothy's direction. Dorothy and a Minotaur girl were both cuddling a gray and black Zariki with sharp red eyes. Duo shuddered. "Well, at least Aza will be a good influence." Duo started scratching under Aza's chin.  
  
Trowa smirked and glanced over at Quatre. Quatre blushed and looked away.  
  
"So how's Heero?," Quatre asked. Duo stopped and shrugged.  
  
"Um, nothing."  
  
"You're lying to me? I feel offended!"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not sure," Duo answered.  
  
"Have you kissed yet?," Trowa asked. Duo blushed in surprise.  
  
"Well, no. We kind of just bump into each other and leave. Besides, he's not a conversationalist any way. He pisses me off a lot of times."  
  
Trowa shrugged. "You should come with me and Quatre to Hogsmeade then," Trowa continued. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Yes, at Christmas Trowa and I are going to go to the Christmas Pub and um, go on a date."  
  
"Oh wow, you two are serious. That's nice."  
  
Trowa and Quatre smiled and nodded. Duo sighed. "Yeah, well we haven't really had an actual conversation."  
  
"Daisy!," Relena squealed. Said Zariki, quickly ran into Duo's shirt and shook in fear. Duo grinned and looked up at Relena. She glared down at him.  
  
"She needs to have a play date with Olgan," Relena barked, pointing over to Dorothy's grayish Zariki. Duo looked down into his shirt then looked up and shook his head.  
  
"Unless you want to pry him off me, he's not going over to one of Hell's spawns."  
  
"You idiot, if she's the God of Death then Olgan belongs to her."  
  
"No way! The God of Death doesn't busy himself with such miniscule tasks as watching the underworld! He makes sure that everyone who's supposed to die does!!"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes and leaned towards Trowa. "Please tell me they're not having this conversation."  
  
Trowa shook his head. Quatre sighed. "I told you not to say it," Quatre mumbled.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Trowa answered. Quatre smiled and looked up at the fighting pair again.  
  
Duo was not pointing a finger into Relena's chest. "Listen hear, Ms. Queen of the Prissy World! I have a mind of my own and I won't fall for your stupid smiles and false compliments. I'm not as shallow!" Relena gasped and tears were forming in her eyes. Dorothy quickly ran over to Relena and started comforting her. Dorothy glared up at Duo with her icy blue eyes. Duo flinched and felt the Zariki under his shirt freeze.  
  
"Listen here," Dorothy hissed at Duo. Duo gulped but kept a glare at her, She walked up to Duo, their faces barely inches apart. "You can not talk to Ms. Relena like that! She's better than you American trash (I'm American so I'm offended too!) and I won't take it! You better apologize!"  
  
Duo looked over at Relena. Her shoulders were shaking and several people were crowding around her. He opened his mouth, but Dorothy started talking again. "You better apologize or I'll tell the school about you and Heero." Duo then pinned a deadly glare on Dorothy.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. I've seen you two together. Why do you think Heero never really talks to you? He's already got enough problems. And Hogwarts knows that they're going out."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. //I've been flirting with him this whole time? He looks at me with those gorgeous eyes and he's been playing with me head. That…// Duo glared at Dorothy and shrugged.  
  
"I was going to apologize, but she's got enough to deal with right? Well, see you in hell," Duo said to Dorothy walking away.  
  
Quatre got up from the grass and ran over to Duo. "Duo! You can't leave now!" Duo stopped. "Please Duo, just forget about what Dorothy said." Duo tightened his fist, but Quatre grabbed his hand. "Listen Duo, I wish I can say things are better, but you know me and Rei will help you."  
  
"Yeah, well it looks like I'm not going to the Christmas Pub with you and Trowa." Duo broke his hand free and wiped his eyes of his tears. Duo stalked away again, anger burning in his eyes and a broken heart deep in his soul.  
  
  
  
GWA: ha ha! Told you I would have another chapter. I'm sorry for my stupidity and this is chapter 6! Um, review. Cuz if you review I get inspired to deliver to my fans. Ahhhh, look there goes my ego… 


	7. Why'd You Mess Up My Cards!?

Guardian's Cut  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Monopoly.  
  
Warnings: magic, AU, language  
  
Rating: PG-13! Because of language!  
  
Pairings: 3+4+3  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Why'd you mess up my cards!?  
  
  
  
Rei stared outside of the North Tower. They were being taught the fundamentals of looking through a crystal ball. Rei sighed and felt Wufei's stare on her. She turned to him and glared back. Wufei smiled and looked back at the front of the classroom. Rei rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.  
  
"Now everyone grab a crystal ball and get into pairs. Remember you all need to develop your inner eye!." Rei rolled her eyes and started walking towards the crystal ball's cabinet, but Wufei pulled on her arm. She turned to him with a glare. He pointed to the seat in front of him.  
  
"I want you to be my partner," he said. Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why so you can see if I'm faking or not?," she asked.  
  
"I just want to see what you say since you're obviously Trelawney's pet," Wufei answered. Rei growled but sat in front of Wufei any way.  
  
"Who should go first?," Rei asked.  
  
"I'll go," Wufei answered leaning forward. He looked into the crystal ball, his eyes glazed over with concentration. He waved his hands over the ball. Inside the color turned various colors. Rei looked in and saw different pictures float up to the surface. She looked up at Wufei who was still looking into the ball.  
  
"All I see are hearts and cards." Wufei then started glaring into the crystal ball and pushed it away. Rei cocked her head to the side and looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What?," she asked leaning forward. She gazed into the ball. Wufei looked down at her. Her eyes were lightened by the crystal balls glow and her skin looked as if it was bathed in moonlight. Wufei took in a short breath that brought her eyes up to Wufei's chocolate ones. She smiled and leaned back. Wufei looked away knowing his cheeks were a little red.  
  
"My turn?," she whispered. Wufei nodded, knowing his voice would betray him.  
  
//What's the matter with me? She's a vampire.//  
  
Wufei looked across the table. Rei's was staring into the crystal ball.  
  
"That's what you saw early. A dream." Wufei nodded. "I had the same one. In the future I see a lot of darkness, but you'll be reunited with someone from the past." Rei blinked and looked up at Wufei. "Who was she?"  
  
Wufei glared at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the person you'll be seeing is a pretty girl from the past. She's got black hair and light brown eyes." Wufei waved his hand in front of Rei.  
  
"Yes yes, I know who you're talking about. But why should I tell you?"  
  
Rei leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine whatever then."  
  
*~*  
  
Heero sat in the library after lunch. Relena looked the shelf and smiled when she saw Heero leaning over his homework. She admired his strong body then sat next the Heero. She latched on to Heero's arm. Heero shook her arm off and continued his homework, but Relena latched back on.  
  
"What Relena?," Heero asked gritting his teeth.  
  
She laid her head on his arm and sighed. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me at Magical Creatures class."  
  
"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Heero mumbled putting down his quill.  
  
"Well," Relena continued, "Me partner for raising the Zariki is a kid from the American school. His name is Duo," Heero eyes widened, "He beat me to rock, paper, scissors and got to have the Zariki for the week. Well, when I wanted to just take the Zariki for a play date he started freaking out on me and called me mean names." She sniffed and looked up at Heero. "Don't you think he was mean? Then he ran away like the coward he is." Relena snuggled closer to Heero and sighed. "And the worst thing about it is I think he had a thing for you. Dorothy talked to him and I heard your name come up." She giggled and sat up. "So what do you want to do for Christmas Heero? It's almost a week away." Heero stood up and brought his arm away from Relena. "What's the matter Heero?," Relena asked. She looked innocently up at Heero and smiled.  
  
Heero turned away from her, his hands slowly curled up into fists. "What did Dorothy say to Duo?"  
  
Relena shrugged and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and put her head on his back. "Ask Dorothy, but you didn't answer my question. What are we doing for Christmas?"  
  
Heero shrugged her off of him and turned to her. His dark cobalt eyes turned and icy blue. "What do you mean by that? You always follow me around and I never liked you. You just decided that I was your boyfriend. And he's the best part of the conversation. I don't like girls." Relena's mouth dropped and her eyes bugged out. "Now where's Dorothy?" Tears were starting to build up in her eyes.  
  
"How can you say that? We had such a great thing going on."  
  
Heero shook his head and walked away from Relena. She stared at him until he turned to another aisle. She sank to her knees and started crying  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre jogged through the halls after lunch. Rei was no where to be found either so Trowa was at one end of the school looking for Duo. The blond turned to another hallway and leaned against the castle's wall. He sighed.  
  
"Where are you Duo?," Quatre asked himself.  
  
*dun* *dun* *dun* Quatre looked up. Was that his imagination? What was that noise? *dun* *dun* Quatre smiled and remembered that sound. He started running down the hallway and turned to his right. He walked up a flight up stairs and into a dark corridor. He stopped running and started walking quickly again.  
  
"Duo?!," Quatre called. "Duo!" The sound stopped and a door opened. Quatre turned around and saw Duo's head poking out from a door.  
  
"Oh, hey Quatre," Duo answered.  
  
"Duo!," Quatre said walking up to him. He hugged Duo and took a step back. "Are you okay? You weren't at lunch and well are you okay." Duo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Just trying to clear my head," Duo answered throwing a baseball into the air then catching it.  
  
Quatre nodded, "I knew I heard that sound some where." Duo looked down at the baseball and nodded.  
  
"Um, Duo. Where are we?" Duo shrugged and looked around.  
  
"Everyone seemed to be avoiding it so I came here."  
  
"Don't you think there's a reason people have been avoiding it?" Duo shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly." Quatre sighed.  
  
"So what's in this room?," Quatre asked. Duo opened the door and allowed Quatre in.  
  
They were in an oversized bedroom. Everything was dusty and drew out a sneeze from Quatre. The room had the theme of dark green. There was an old panting of a man with ginger hair and a military uniform. He seemed to stare up to the ceiling. There was a cobwebbed fireplace full of soot and the bed was large, maybe for about five people to sleep in and looked very used. There were ripped up pieces of white cloth that might have been used as a canopy around the bed at one time. An old armoire was at the corner. Duo opened it and stumbled backwards. Several bats flapped their way through a hole in the ceiling. Duo coughed and swatted at the clothes in the closet.  
  
"Hm, a ton of formal attire," Duo concluded. "Some suave dude."  
  
Quatre was going through a broken down bureau. His hand swept through old clothes. He yelped as his hand caught on something. His finger went to his mouth as he started sucking on the drawn blood.  
  
"You okay?," walking to Quatre side. Quatre nodded and looked into the drawer.  
  
"There was something sticking up in this last drawer."  
  
Duo kneeled down and took out the drawer. He turned it upside down. The aged clothes fell from the drawer and all that was left was the sound of something hitting against the drawer. Duo shook it three more times then placed it on the floor. He looked through the drawer and saw a latch sticking up. Duo pointed at it and turned to Quatre.  
  
"That's what you must have cut yourself on," Duo said., Quatre nodded and looked down at it.  
  
"What is it?," Quatre asked. Duo pulled up on the latch and a small compartment opened up. "Oh," Quatre answered.  
  
Duo ran his hand through the compartment. His hand bumped into something. He shook it out. A book dropped onto the grimy floor. Quatre picked it up and wiped away the dust from the book.  
  
"It's a journal," Quatre said. He unlatched the rusted lock and opened the book. A sudden burst of wind engulfed the two. They both coughed as the wind finally escaped through the open ceiling.  
  
The two kept coughing and ran out of the room. "I couldn't breath," Duo panted. Quatre nodded and looked down at the book.  
  
"I wonder whose book it was."  
  
Duo shrugged and looked down at the book.  
  
*~*  
  
Faulk looked around. He tightened his jacket around him and tapped his foot. He sighed, the condensation from his mouth appearing. "I knew she was just playing with my head," he grumbled and started walking away.  
  
"Faulk!," Rei called. Faulk turned around and saw Rei running towards him. She stopped in front of him and smiled. "Sorry I'm late, lunch went a little late." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, that's okay. At least you're here." She nodded.  
  
"Well, it is kind of cold out here, the winter kind of sneaked up on us. Um, let's see you want to play wizard's chess?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not good at that game."  
  
"Oh, well um, I've got Monopoly in my room. You want to play that?"  
  
"I've got a magical edition," Faulk answered.  
  
"Really? I've been wanting it. Let's go play!," Rei exclaimed. She grabbed Faulk's arm and smiled up at him. He smiled nervously down at her and started walking towards the castle.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero knocked on Slytherin's portrait with urgency. The portrait growled at Heero.  
  
"What do you want Gryffindor?," the portrait of an old man snapped. Heero glared at it.  
  
"Let me in!," Heero barked. The old man shook his head.  
  
"No password no entrance."  
  
Heero glared at the portrait and the old man glared back. Suddenly the portrait swung back almost hitting Heero.  
  
"What's all this..? Oh, hello Heero," Dorothy purred.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Heero growled. Dorothy smiled and giggled. She nodded and emerged from the portrait.  
  
"What is it my dear?"  
  
"What did you say to Duo?"  
  
"Who told you about that? Oh, you girlfriend must have." Suddenly Dorothy was against the wall being held by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, you should know that!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Heero. You shouldn't lose your temper. Now let me go!"  
  
Heero let her go and took a step back. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him to apologize to Ms. Relena. He was acting rather rudely to her. Such mean names she was called, and then I informed him that she already had a boyfriend. I told him that he should back off. That's why you never talk to him."  
  
Heero growled.  
  
"What have you done Dorothy?"  
  
"I just told him common knowledge at this school."  
  
"No, you told him fucking rumors." Heero ran his hand through his hair and started pacing.  
  
"I never thought I'd see perfect Heero Yuy having an actual problem. Now come on brother.."  
  
"Don't say that. We were once half-siblings, but thank god my father figured what a bitch your mom is." Dorothy huffed and turned away,  
  
"I was saying that you don't need a guy! You need a strong woman like Relena. Now go back to Relena and make-up." Dorothy smiled sweetly at him, her forked eyebrows were twitching with happiness. Heero stalked away.  
  
"But she in the common room!," Dorothy called to Heero.  
  
"What makes you think I want to see her?," Heero answered turning the corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
GWA: yay! What do you think? Comments! The more comments the faster another chapter comes out! Oh and I promise no more screw ups… 


	8. More Rules?

Guardian's Cut  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, or Monopoly.  
  
Warnings: Language, Yaoi, AU, and Magic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: 3+4+3, 1+2+1  
  
  
  
Note: Wufei and Heero are in Gryffindor. Relena and Dorothy are in Slytherin. Trowa is in Hufflepuff. Rei, Duo, and Quatre are Phoenix Faulk is a Sphinx. Race (remember him?) is a Minotaur.  
  
Chapter 7 More Rules?  
  
  
  
Rei squealed in delight as Faulk landed on another property of hers. "Ha ha! You owe me twenty sickles!" Faulk mumbled some choice words and reluctantly handed over the plastic money. Rei smiled and added the money to her hand. She took the dice into her hands and shook them up. "Come on dice! I need some new clothes!," she yelled and threw the dice onto the board. She rolled a ten and watched the playing piece of a crystal ball float ten spaces. Faulk sighed as Rei ended up passing GO and into one of her own properties. "You ready to give up?," she asked leaning forward. Faulk shook his head and held up his money. "Until this money is gone I will not give up." She looked at the money and quickly counted it. "That's sad. You can't admit defeat when all you have is one lousy galleon, five sickles, and ten knuts. That's just sad," she said shaking her head and leaning back into her seat. Faulk glared at her smiling face, then weakly rolled the dice. His piece, the floo powder jar, moved five spaces and onto his own property. He let out a relieved sigh and sat back into his chair. Rei pouted. "Darn, no more money for me." Faulk smiled at her comment. The common room portrait opened up. Quatre and Duo both emerged from the portrait covered in dust and dirt. Rei got up and walked over to them. "What happened to you guys?," she asked, wiping away some cobwebs from their shoulders. Du grinned up at her and revealed the book they found. "We found this in an old bedroom." "What? An old bedroom?" They both grinned and nodded at her, She sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two?," she mumbled. Duo pulled on Rei's sleeve and started for the portrait again. She stopped and turned towards Faulk. His shoulders were slumped forward and seemed bored. She dragged Quatre and Duo to where she had been playing monopoly. Faulk looked up. She smiled down at him. "Faulk, this is Duo and Quatre," she said pointing to each person, "Duo and Quatre this is Faulk." Faulk nodded. "You're a Sphinx?," Duo asked. Faulk nodded. "Oh, that's cool. Didn't know they were here," Duo mused. Faulk nodded silently. Rei looked at him. He was really shy and seemed scared. Rei looked away from him and turned to Duo. "Where are you going to take me?," she asked. "Oh, we were going to the library. Thought you'd like to come to check out what's inside the book." Rei looked down at the book in Duo's hands and nodded. But then she looked down at Faulk. "Um, could we bring Faulk?," she asked. Duo and Quatre looked down at Faulk. "It's okay," Faulk said. "I've got to go start my homework." Faulk left before anyone could say anything. Rei pouted and watched as he left. Duo and Quatre exchanged glances, grinned, then dragged her away to the library.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero sighed and plopped himself onto his common room's couch. Everything was going wrong for him. First the stupid rumors about him and Relena, then Dorothy butting in with him and Duo, then Duo thinking whatever he was thinking. Heero's head was swimming with questions. His brows pointed down in annoyance. All around him he heard the whisperings of everyday talk and gossip scrambled in with the sounds of homework being done. Heero's eyes snapped open suddenly. His homework. He forgot it in the library. Heero growled in frustration and started out again for the library.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo, Rei, and Quatre sat around a small circular table. Duo took out the book and quickly rubbed away some of the dust with his sleeve. On the front of the leather bound book was gold and silver cursive. It read simply, Khushrenada. "Ever heard of him?," Rei asked the other two. The both shook their heads. Quatre slowly opened the book cover to the first page of writing.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I have just turned 20 and still I'm getting such feeble presents as a journal. But we all have to get away some how. So I'll just write down the basics now.  
  
Name: Treize Khushrenada Hair Color: Ginger (many girls have told me about how they want to eat my hair. *shudder*) Eye Color: Blue Occupation: Working for a secret military group at the moment. It's with the muggles and they don't know about me being with magic. Residence: A castle in England. (All I can reveal right now.)  
  
"So the person used to live in this castle?," Rei whispered. Quatre nodded. "He sounds like the guy in the photograph!," Quatre said. "A photograph?" "A portrait to be exact," Quatre added. "Yeah, that must have been his bedroom. He had a huge bed that was bigger than a king-sized mattress!" "Really?," Rei asked in amazement. Duo nodded. "There was a lot of dark greens and there was a canopy around the bed too. The portrait was creepy." "Oh you mean how the eyes always seem to follow you," Rei said. "No," Quatre answered. "He was looking up at the ceiling!" "Really! I wonder how old this school really is," Rei said looking around.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero stomped through library trying to remember where his stuff was. He turned to another set of book shelves and growled in frustration. //To many damn shelves// He finally stalked through the shelves and found his stuff, but then he heard a familiar voice.  
  
*~*  
  
"Wow this guy had parties every night and girls drooling over him!," Duo exclaimed. "I want this life!" "But you're always surrounded. Like he said, this was his only escape," Rei countered and pointed at the book. Duo nodded. They had quickly read through three entries in the last half hour that they were in the library.  
  
Tonight was a dream I remember every detail vividly. I sighed in my chair. I listened to all the political babble and yawned. The old men thought me tired, but I was extremely bored. It was after dinner so the men had gone to smoke and have brandy while the women went to chatter on. I looked up over the circle that developed around me and noticed another circle. And in the circle was an astonishing blond. He had long hair that was almost past his buttocks and was tied into a loose ponytail. It looks weird on other men, but on him it looked almost unreal. His eyes lit up with laughter as a joke was passed around the circle. I looked down at the old men I was sitting with and excused myself from their political presence. I felt brave that evening and joined the crowd of standing, young men. the ones that have been here before looked at me in shock while the blond seemed surprise in a different way. I introduced myself to all of them (mostly him). We all shook hands, but something from his hand shake seemed different and familiar.  
  
"He was gay!," Duo whispered with a smile. Quatre smiled and nodded. "We can see that Duo," Quatre stated. Rei's eyes flashed. Somebody was watching them She quickly turned around and stood up. "Show yourself," she said to the book cases. From the bookcases emerged Heero with his books in his hands and quill behind his ear. All three of them glared at Heero. He stared back unaffected and walked towards him. Quatre stood up and stood in front of Duo protectively. "What do want?," Quatre growled? "I want to talk to Duo. Or do I have to answer to you first?," Heero answered. "Wait, what are we talking about?," Rei asked, looking at Quatre. Quatre continued staring at Heero. "He's been playing mind tricks with Duo." Rei turned to Duo. Duo was looking away and into the book. "Why don't you like him?," Quatre asked. "He got into the common room while I was soaking up light," she answered turned to Quatre. "What!?," Quatre screamed. "You're just pissing off everyone aren't ya?," Duo said from behind the book. "Listen Duo I need to talk to you," Heero sighed, exasperated. "If you've got something to say you can say in front of my friends seeing how you got tangled in theirs lives in some way." Heero glared at Duo and leaned onto a book case. He placed all his books down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know what Dorothy said to you." "How about you and Relena are going out so that's why you're such a frigid bastard to me?," Duo interrupted. "Well, she has no fucking clue what she's talking about. I've never liked Relena. She's a fucking leech and doesn't know when to get off." Rei looked back at Duo. His eyes were closed and he looked like he wanted to curl into a little ball. "How come you don't talk to me then? All you do is listen to what I say and grunt at every question. You know you had me going for a while! I thought you liked me. Maybe it was because I could tell anything to you and you wouldn't care. But we never really spent a lot of time together because she was latched onto your arm,." "I don't like her! I'm surprised she has so many friends. How can I make it up to you?" Duo turned to him. His violet eyes were swimming in unshed tears, but he kept the tears back. He glared at Heero. Heero's eyes caught his and flashed with remorse and something else. Duo looked away quickly and put down his head in concentration. "Guys, I need to talk to him in private," Duo said to Rei and Quatre. They both nodded and left with the journal. Heero sat next to Duo and they were both lapsed into silence. "How do I know you're telling the truth?," Duo whispered. "You don't, but I would never lie to you Duo." "Flattering words, but I don't know you. You've never spoken to me like this before and you know everything about me." Heero nodded. "What do you want to know then?," he asked. Duo looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?," he asked. Heero nodded. Duo sat up and leaned on his arms. "K, so where were you born?" "Japan, but my family shipped me here later on." "Oh, where do you live now?" "I live by myself." "What's your favorite food?" "The Christmas pie at the Christmas Pub." "Favorite color?" "The color of your eyes." Duo blushed and smiled. "Um, any siblings?" Heero shook his head. "Oh. What can't you live without?" //You// "My laptop." Duo nodded. "Oh a computer geek then," Duo smiled. Heero glanced at him and shook his head. Duo smiled and sat up. "Well, anything you want to add? Like why you don't talk a lot?" "I don't like people. They're hard to talk to and seem self absorbed." Duo sat silently and thought about it. He finally nodded. "You're right, but once you get to know some of them you find out how much of a great ally they can be. Like whenever I had girl troubles I went to Rei and when I started liking guys I went to Quatre. But I tell them everything anyway. We find out about each other eventually." Heero nodded. All he had was Wufei, who saw the world as an unjust and 'onna' filled place. "How did you get into our common room?" "I followed one of you and hid." "Why did you want to talk to Rei?" "I just wanted to know if she was really a vampire." Duo's eyes widened. "You know?" Heero nodded. "How?" "I have a power. Whenever I touch someone I can see underneath them and see what they really are." "Wow. That's weird. I don't think I've ever heard of that." Heero nodded. "Um Heero. There's a dance coming up just before Christmas break," Duo started. He folded and unfolded his hands anxiously. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to that, uh dance?" Silence followed Duo's question. He looked up at Heero. "I understand." His sentence was cut off. Heero had leaned forward and pressed his lips against Duo's. Duo's eyes widened, but then he let them close. He leaned forward and deepened the kiss too. Heero pulled back making Duo whimper. Heero stood up and went over to his books. Duo opened his eyes. "I'll pick you up in front of your portrait at eight that day," Heero answered then left. Duo sat at his seat. His hand went up to his lips. He smiled knowing that Heero was telling the truth.  
  
  
  
GWA: Yay!!! Another chapter has ended, Sorry about all the stupid mix up I have. I was soooooo sad that ff.net closed. But I started another story and it sux, so read it!!! Woo hoo! Oh, I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!! WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!! ANY TWISTED THOUGHT WILL BE CONSIDERED!!! Wow my throat hurts. So think and review!! Bye! 


	9. I Though We Were Playing Goldfish.

Guardian's Cut  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
  
Warnings: Language, jerks, yaoi, AU, magic, sap  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3  
  
Chapter 8 I Thought We Were Playing Goldfish.  
  
  
  
Rei sat silently in her potions class. She was scribbling down some notes that Professor Snape was quickly saying. He finally stopped and glared at all the kids. Rei sighed and looked up at him. The door suddenly opened and Professor McGonagall was standing at the doorway. "May I see you for a second Snape?" she asked. Snape nodded, glared at the kids for a second, then went out the door. The classroom erupted into several conversations. Quatre and Duo both turned around in their seats and faced Rei. But she was already turned around. Someone had tapped her on the back. Rei turned around and saw a boy with forest green hair that was spiked up and glittering light blue eyes stared back her. She smiled at him as his brilliant smile dazzled her to no end. He wore the robes of Ravenclaw. "Hi, my name is Klayton." She nodded. "I'm." "Rei, I know. It's a really nice name. So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the Christmas dance this evening." Her eyes widened. "Really?" she squealed. He smiled and nodded. "I'll pick you up at eight." She nodded and turned back around. Duo and Quatre both glanced at each other then at Rei. "Look at that! Someone's got a date!" Duo exclaimed. Rei nodded, still dazed. "Wait! What am I going to wear?" "Don't you have a dress?" Quatre asked. She looked up in thought and nodded. "But it's not that nice." she answered. "Oh, well maybe we can conjure something up." Duo answered, a mischievous look filled his eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
Ten minutes to eight. The Walkton common room was filled with people dressed for the dance. Girls marveled at each other's hair while boys congratulated themselves on their dates. Quatre and Duo stood at the end of the girl's stairway patiently waiting for Rei. Well Quatre was waiting patiently. Quatre wore a loose white shirt that hung over his black pants. While Duo wore a black blouse and black pants. "Why do girls always have to take so long?" Duo mumbled. Quatre shrugged, but looked up the stairs when he heard the sound of shoes hitting the wooden stairs. Duo and Quatre back up and watched as Rei walked downstairs. She looked up at both of them nervously. She wore a long dark purple dress that was open in the back and was held at the neck. She had a black choker on her neck that had a silver pendant of a bat on it. Her nails were painted a sparkly purple and her lips were a deep red. Her short lilac hair was flared up, the ends all curled up slightly and stars streaked through her hair. Quatre and Duo both blinked in surprise. Was this Rei? "C'mon guys," she said, "How do I look?" "Like a purple jelly bean," Race answered. Rei glared at him. He smirked and walked up to them He circled around Rei then stopped in front of her. "Somebody actually asked you on a date?" Race asked. Rei nodded. "Hm, must be really desperate." Race continued and walked away. Rei looked down at her dress and sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing. I hate parties." she sighed. Duo quickly flew by her side. "Don't say that! You look gorgeous. I bet you he's jealous that his date is a heartless bitch." "Relena?" Rei asked. Duo nodded. Rei smiled and nodded. "Ok, well he's supposed to pick me up. Suddenly the clock rang the hour of eight. Everyone looked up at the grandfather clock at the corner of the room. The room fell into silence and everyone filed out. Rei, Quatre, and Duo all walked to the side and waited. Trowa walked over to Quatre and surprised him with a single white rose. Quatre squealed in delight and quickly gave Trowa a kiss on the lips. "You go ahead Quatre," Duo said. "We'll meet you there." Quatre hesitated, but followed Trowa towards the back of the castle. The group of Walkton kids slowly drained away until there were three other kids beside Rei and Duo. Rei tapped Duo on the shoulder and pointed to Heero who was jogging down the hall. Duo smiled and hugged Heero. "Where have you been?" Heero presented Duo with three boxes of Chocolate Frogs and forgot about the question. Heero held out his arm and Duo looped his arm in his. "You want us to wait for you?" Duo asked. Rei shook her head and leaned against the wall. "Don't worry, you two have fun. I promise I'll meet you down there." Duo hesitated, but nodded and walked away.  
  
A half hour passed and Rei was the only one in the hallway. Rain had started pouring from outside and lightning pierced the air. She finally pushed off from the wall and made her way to the back of the castle. Music was blasting through the walls as the kids danced and talked quietly. She descended from one side of the stairs. "Didn't you ask Race's sister?" "Who Rei? Yeah, but then I saw Patricia and asked her. That short haired girl was only asked because I was getting desperate. I probably would have found someone else anyway." The group of boys and girls around Klayton laughed. Rei's eyes widened and tears started developing in her eyes. She quickly walked the rest of the way down the stairs and walked up to Klayton. Klayton looked at her in surprise and started laughing nervously. "Oh, hey there Rei. Um, how long have you been there?" Rei looked around his circle and found Race there, smiling at her. She looked back at Klayton. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Who gives you the right to play with my feelings?" she growled taking him by the collar, "You're such a fucking bastard!" She screamed and threw him to the ground. "You're only here for desperate people." Race hissed into her ear. Rei ran away from them all making sure to step on Klayton. She ran out into the rain. She couldn't feel anything and she couldn't tell if she was crying. The rain washed through her conjured up dress and weighed down her hair that took her an hour to do. Her make-up was smeared. She kept running, until she tripped and landed on her knees. She leaned forward and let her hands sink into the mud. She could actually feel the cold mud soak to her knees. "BASTARD!!!" she screamed out to the rain and continued to cry whether the tears were there or not. "Bastard." She looked down and saw the blood of her tears fall to the ground. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to feel weak. She wasn't given any meat on account of the party so they sort of forgot about her. She would have been okay, but she used a lot of energy when she grabbed Klayton and now she was crying her own blood. Suddenly the rain stopped. She looked forward and saw it was still raining but not on her. She looked up and saw Faulk crouching beside her with an umbrella. He held out his hand and helped Rei up. She leaned on him. "Don't look at me," she whispered to him. Faulk wrapped his arm around her waist and they both walked to the castle.  
  
*~*  
  
Faulk handed Rei a towel. She quickly took it and wiped her face. She threw it into the fire and watched as it flared up and withered down. Faulk sat beside her and watched the light pink towel turn brown. Rei tightened the blanket around her. She sniffed and felt tears stinging her eyes. "That bastard," she whispered. Faulk turned to her. "He fucking used me. He said he was desperate. He didn't even try to break it off. He just totally broke it and went out. He didn't think of me. I never did anything to him." She sighed. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I must be so ugly." Faulk shook his head. "You've never looked more beautiful." He wiped the red tears from her eyes with the blanket. She looked up at him in surprise. He nodded and leaned forward. His soft lips met her cold ones. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both pulled back and leaned against each other's foreheads. She smiled. "That was nice," Faulk said sitting up. Rei leaned back on the couch and started breathing shallowly. "What's the matter?" Faulk asked. Rei was pale, almost white. Her eyes were dark and red. "Rei?" "Hungry," she answered simply. "Blood. Dumbledore." Faulk shook his head. "I don't think I can get Dumbledore in time," he said. "Here take mine." He held out his wrist in front of her. She looked away, "No. I won't." "It's no time to be picky. Now take some," he said holding it front of her. Rei pushed the arm away and shifted away. Faulk growled. "Listen, I'll be alright, but you're forcing me to do this." Faulk hissed in pain and Rei's eyes slowly opened. The smell of blood filled her nose. She slowly turned to him and licked her lips, looking at the cut on his arm. "I can't. If I do then I'll stay this young looking for five years" she explained still looking at the cut as the blood slowly dripped off his arm. "That doesn't matter. You're probably older than you look anyway. Just take it and don't drain me," Faulk laughed. Rei's blood eyes snapped up to him. She slowly nodded and licked away the blood on the outside. Her fangs grew as she slowly neared the cut. Her tongue finally reached the cut and Faulk shuddered. He suddenly felt another energy flow through him. Rei's lips closed over the wound and Faulk was paralyzed. It was like he was being drained of all his troubles all of a sudden. There was a little prickling at the back of his mind, but it was easily ignored. Suddenly he was ripped from the dream world. The wound slowly sealed and was reduced to nothing but a paper cut. Faulk blinked and looked at Rei sleepily. She was looking at him more alertly and was very worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. Faulk sat up and nodded. "Just a little dazed. Wow, that's something you can get addicted to." Rei sat back and nodded. "Yeah, well humans actually did get addicted to it. There's a circle of vampires that draw humans in by throwing huge parties that would guarantee an escape from their lives. So the humans would go to the parties, be bitten, then go back to the party. The vampires got food and the humans got an escape." Rei sighed. "My dad used to be apart of that though." A silence lapsed between them while a dark look grew inside Rei's eyes. Faulk captured her lips again. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and tasted the blood inside, then pulled away. "I taste like that?" he asked. She looked into the fire and nodded. "Sweet." she answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
GWA: what do you think? This chapter was kinda sappy, but a good ending!!! Yay!!! Remember suggestions and reviews! Tell your friends!! SUGGESTIONS!! REVIEWS!!!! Send suggestions and lemons of any pairs to. butterflysign@hotmail.com Message box thingy: GC Extra 


	10. Where'd you get these cards anyway?

Guardian's Cut  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own and blah blah blah. I've said it about nine times anywayz.  
  
Warnings: magic, AU  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3  
  
Chapter 9 Where'd you get these cards anywayz?  
  
Quatre and Duo rushed into the room with their dates close behind. They frantically searched the common room before seeing Faulk on the couch, just staring into the light. Duo walked in front of him and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. "Where is she?" he growled. Faulk looked passed him and back into the fire. "She's asleep in her room" Faulk answered. "Put him down Duo!" Quatre commanded. Duo let him go and sat next to Faulk. "Sorry man. It's just that we haven't seen her." Duo explained. "She's fine. Just a little shaky. I don't think she'll want to see the sun tomorrow though," Faulk continued. Trowa took a step forward. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Duo and Quatre's heads both snapped to Trowa, their expressions were wide and surprised. Duo cursed under his breath and shook his head. Quatre walked to Trowa. He looked up and smiled, shaking his head. "There's to many people that know already. We shouldn't say anymore." Quatre explained. Trowa slowly nodded. "It's getting late," he said, kissing Quatre on the forehead. "I better get back to my house." Quatre nodded with a blush. "Meet us back here after breakfast. K?" Trowa nodded and left through the portrait. Duo looked up at Heero. Heero nodded and left too. Duo growled and leaned back in his seat. "What happened?" Duo mumbled. Faulk stood up and started for his room. "I shouldn't say," he answered and disappeared into the stairs. Quatre sat next to Duo and tilted his head to the ceiling. The room slowly thinned out until Duo and Quatre were the only ones in the common room. "Wasn't she with that guy from potions?" Quatre asked quietly. Duo nodded. "Wasn't he with a blonde?" Duo continued. "Then there was a small fight by him." Quatre added. "Bastard," Duo hissed putting two and two together. "He left her thinking it was going to be funny." Quatre leaned forward and stared at the couch underneath him. He suddenly got up and kneeled in front of the couch. "Are you gong insane Quat? What are you doing on the floor?" Duo asked looking at his friend. Quatre took out his wand and pointed to a stain on the light magenta couch. He quickly mumbled some words and the stain was illuminated. It showed to be a dark red stain, looking a lot like blood. "What happened?" Duo mumbled again.  
  
*~*  
  
The sun rose with no clouds in the sky. All the girls had left the room to eat breakfast and left Rei alone under her dark blankets. She poked her head out of the blanket and saw Dumbledore sweep through the room and close the curtains. She sat up and looked down at her blanket. "Explain." Rei winced at the sound of his voice, but nodded. "Um, I was going to go to the dance with Klayton, but he ditched me. I went to the dance and heard him laughing about it to his friends. So I told him that he shouldn't play with my feelings threw him down and ran into the rain. I tripped and I was crying. I felt so weak because I didn't get any blood and I was crying out my own. Faulk walked me back and.. and." She looked away. "You took his blood and didn't soak any light." Rei nodded at Dumbledore's assumption. "Hm, well, I'll take you to the infirmary. You shall stay there until I come for you." "Am I in trouble?" "No, I'm just worried and on edge right now." He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. "You look old," he said, "You need some meat, but no friends today. You need rest." Rei nodded and wrapped a thick blanket around herself.  
  
*~*  
  
Quatre knocked on the girl's door. It slowly opened and a girl with brown curly hair poked her head out. She smiled at Quatre. "What can I do for ya?" Quatre smiled nervously back. "Um I was wondering if Rei was in there." The girl frowned and shook her head. "She ain't here." the girl answered and closed the door. Quatre turned around and went back down the stairs. He left the common room and met Trowa outside. Trowa leaning against a wall and looked up at Quatre. Quatre shook his head. "She's somewhere." Trowa reassured. Quatre nodded. "She must have went to the hospital wing." Quatre said quietly. "What else is bothering you?" "I found blood on the couch yesterday." "So?" Quatre sighed and stopped Trowa. Trowa looked down at him. Quatre stood on his tip-toes and Trowa leaned down. "Promise you won't say anything, but she's a vampire." Trowa stood straight up. His normally unemotional eyes were a little wider. Quatre nodded and started walking again with Trowa following soon after.  
  
*~*  
  
"Why are we reading this journal?" Heero asked. "Not we," Duo corrected, "me." "Why aren't you looking for Rei?" "Why are you asking so many questions?" "Why aren't you looking for Rei, Duo?" Duo glanced up at Heero. "Listen, I know she's okay. Me and her have, er, a connection. It's hard to explain." Duo rambled. Heero nodded even though he didn't understand. Heero leaned towards Duo and started to skim through the light brown, worn pages.  
  
Egypt is a magnificent place! There's so much magic tingling all around me. It's great to be with Millardo. He knows a lot about magic. I knew it the second I saw him that he wasn't normal. I can't believe he turned out to work for Gringotts in Egypt! Anyway, we started our first vacation together. We traveled through the magically hidden caverns of several pyramids. And that is where Millardo told me about the history of one of the many magics floating around. Ancient Egypt had cards too. To make it interesting they started to add magical elements to regular playing cards. Then the card games started to get dangerous and the four strongest magicians came up with four guardians for each suit to protect the game. But as in all good tales one of the magicians abused his power. Of course he was killed but the cards are in Gringotts now, locked away safely, I suppose. Maybe to be awakened, but anyway, the cards were sealed and the guardian's souls were separated.  
  
Duo yawned and looked at Heero. Heero looked up at him and shrugged. "Playing cards?" Duo asked. Heero sat back. "Anything's possible." Heero answered. "Yeah," Duo said leaning forward, "but cards? I mean it's kind of corny or something."  
  
*~*  
  
Rei let her eyes slowly open. All she saw was darkness around her. She blinked to make sure her eyes were open, then she slowly sat up. She let her eyes adjust to the pitch black darkness, as a vampire she could see in the darkest black. She looked around and saw that there were about three others in the room. She turned to the table beside her and flicked on a low light. Quatre and Duo were both leaning on each other, sleeping, while Faulk was asleep at a chair beside her bed. She looked at them all in surprise. //I thought Dumbledore said no visitors.// She mentally shrugged and smiled. She turned to Faulk and noticed that he was looking at her with his sleepy eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned then smiled at her. "Hey," he greeted. She nodded and looked at the two sleeping at the window. "They were here longer than me," he said. Rei nodded. "You know you're beautiful when you're eyes are like that." She looked down at him and cocked her head in curiosity. "When you need the moon, like the first time I saw you, your eyes were all mirror like." Rei nodded as Faulk stood up. "I'll wake 'em." Rei rubbed her eyes and smiled when Duo shouted something out when he was awakened. Quatre went to Rei's side and hugged her. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked. She shrugged and continued towards the window. Rain was tapping on the window and her white hospital gown (no open back!) wouldn't last in the rain. She sat on a bench in front of the window and drew her knees to her chin. Faulk sat on one side of her while Duo sat on the other side, his back was to the window and he was facing her. A silence came across them as Quatre fidgeted around with trying to ask about last night's happenings. But finally he broke the silence. "What happened last night?" Rei continued to stare into the dark clouds and pouring rain. "Nothing," she whispered. "What do you mean nothing?" Duo started, "We didn't see you at the party and then we found out that you're in your room. That doesn't sound like nothing." "Duo!" Quatre hissed. Rei shook her head. "Klayton ditched me. I found out when I went to the party. I got mad at him, gave him a piece of my mind, shoved him and started crying." "You didn't cry," Quatre whispered, but Rei nodded. Quatre sighed. "So that's how we got to this point then." "That and nobody had given me blood to drink, so I was thoroughly drained. Then Faulk saved me and then I went to sleep." Duo shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "That doesn't explain the blood on the couch. Faulk sighed. "She was drained I knew that Dumbledore wouldn't have come in time, so.." he held out his arm as evidence. And there was a small thin red line where he had cut himself. Quatre looked away and sat on the hospital bed. "You're both okay now though, right." They both nodded and seemed to stare off into their own little dimensions. "It's getting late," Rei announced. "You guys should get to your rooms." Duo and Quatre both shook their heads. "We're not leaving until its morning." Duo said, crossing his arms over his chest. Rei sighed and looked over at Faulk, who stood up. "You guys have stuff to say. I'll go." Rei nodded and smiled when his warm lips brushed against her forehead. Duo and Quatre watched as he left, then they both looked to Rei. "Are you two.?" Quatre started. Rei nodded and brought her knees closer to her chin. Quatre took Faulk's place and looked over at Rei. "You've changed." he whispered. She shook her head. "Well, you're more careless. I wouldn't have imagined it from you." "And then you tried to lie to us," Duo continued. "I don't want you guys to worry. You two seem so happy with your boyfriends that I don't want to butt in." Duo sighed and nodded. He ran his had through his bangs. "Maybe we're growing apart." Rei shrugged. "We should do something together," Quatre exclaimed. They both turned to him while he nodded triumphantly. "We should all go to Hogsmeade and just go shopping or something. We all leave our boyfriends behind and just spend a day amongst ourselves." Duo's eyes lit up with excitement and he nodded vigorously. He turned his gaze to Rei who slowly nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In his strong hands laid a pale, limp girl. "What did you do?!" screamed the man who had the girl in his hands. The man across him shrugged and smiled. "I don't know why you're getting all riled up. She's my property. All of them are." The other man shook his long blond hair. "You abused it! No wait this isn't like you. When you took that card his soul must have reached you." "So what if it had?" "Look what you did!" "One body is a ready exchange for another." "An innocent girl who wanted nothing more in life than to be happy." "The second her soul was put into that body she was mine." "She was never yours. You've changed Trieze, you don't know what you're talking about anymore. The cards never belonged to you and you know that." "It was my destiny to rule with these cards!"  
  
  
  
GWA: What do you guys think? Is the story getting more interesting? If you give me suggestions I'll give you credit in my story. 'Oooh how fascinating!' (sarcasm of course) Okay so if you want to see your name on my fic send me a suggestion or a piece of a story! Send it to: butterflysign@hotmail.com And in the message box thingy put: GC Extra Spiffy? Cool then. Review!!!!! Byez! 


	11. I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to ask about y...

Guardian's Cut  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own okay. You're gong to make me cry!!!  
  
Warnings: magic, AU  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3  
  
Chapter 10 I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask about your deck!!!  
  
Wufei walked into the dimly lit North Tower sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and slumped into a chair. He leaned forward and slowly let his eyes go down. A smile graced his features as everything became silent. "HEY!!," Rei screamed, slamming the table. Wufei sat up with a jolt and looked around. Then he turned a glare at her. "You shouldn't disturb a man while he's resting." She made a shallow bow. "Well I'm sorry your highness I didn't know we were allowed to sleep in Divination." She smiled brightly at him then he stood up. He leaned towards her and touched just underneath her eyes. "Why didn't you get much sleep last night? Did you eat?" She looked away and took a step back. She smiled again at him. "You shouldn't point out a woman's flaw," she said and skipped towards her seat. Wufei shook his head and laid it back on the desk. *SLAM* Wufei stayed on the desk this time. "You shouldn't disturb me woman!," he said in a muffled voice, "I'm trying to rest before Trelawney gets here." "She is here," Professor Trelawney answered. Wufei sat straight up and smiled sweetly at Professor Trelawney. "Good morning," Wufei greeted. She only shook her head and turned towards the front of the classroom. "10 points from Gryffindor," she announced then turned around, "due to the lack of interest in this class." Wufei let his eyes roll up and looked over to Rei on his left. She was daydreaming out the window. //no doubt wishing she was sucking blood.// he thought and started to raise his hand to point out her mistake when he got an urge not to and just kept looking at Rei. She looked sad, tired, scared, angry, and confused at the same time. Wufei narrowed his glance towards her and started to see her aura, but then Trelawney slammed a crystal ball on his desk. "You and Rei will be reading each other again," she instructed and moved on. Wufei growled but noticed as Rei happily sat down in front of him. "So who wants to go first this time?" "You can," Wufei yawned. He put his head down into his arms and looked at the crystal ball. Wufei blinked and rubbed his eyes. There was someone in the crystal ball. Rei had her eyes closed and was concentrating. Wufei looked into the crystal ball and the woman. The woman had long dark hair with a white complexion and loose clothing. She seemed to be singing and looked very familiar. Then Wufei started to register Rei's voice. He looked up at her. ".again. It was different though. That's why you're not rested. You have to start to watch out for those around you. Even the most innocent and concealing have something to hide." "Her," Wufei whispered. Rei opened her eyes and Wufei suddenly sat up. The woman in the crystal ball had dark eyes. "She's from my dream." "Who is?" "The woman in the crystal ball." "You're imagining things," Rei laughed. "Well, what does she looked like then?" "She has long dark hair, dark eyes, and a white complexion." Rei's eyes widened and she quickly stood up in her seat. Wufei watched as she left the classroom with the professor following her. Wufei looked back into the crystal ball, but the woman was gone. He placed his hands over the ball and mumbled a question. He took a glance inside and saw two people standing back to back to each other, except that one was much taller than the other. "Mirror image."  
  
*~*  
  
Christmas Eve had finally arrived at the castle. All of the Walkton school kids had left except for Quatre, Race, Duo, Faulk, and Rei, and most of the Hogwarts kids had also left. People wandered in the halls and were throwing snowballs outside. The teachers were catching up on current events and had also left for Christmas break. Rei quickly tightened a dark blue scarf around her neck and descended down the stairs. She smiled as Duo and Quatre both rose from their seats with their jackets tightened around them. "C'mon," Duo whispered, "We better leave before they realize we're gone." Quatre and Rei both giggled as they left the Common room. The portrait slammed shut and in front of them were Faulk, Heero, and Trowa with their arms over their chests. The three trouble makers laughed nervously as their boyfriends glares were set upon them. "Hi," Rei said waving at Faulk. "Don't you 'hi' me," he answered. A frown fell onto her face as she stepped behind Duo for safety. Duo glared at Faulk. "Where are you guys gong?," Heero asked. Duo looked up at Heero and smiled. "Out," he replied. "How very descriptive," Heero continued. Duo shrugged and patted Rei on the head. Rei looked up at Quatre who gave a slight nod. Quatre, Rei, and Duo all stepped up to their respective boyfriends and gave them a small kiss, before fleeing down the hall. The boyfriends stood stunned then started following the others. Rei laughed openly as she quickly stripped her heavy coat and left it to roll in back of her. "Come back here," Faulk called. Rei turned around and started running backwards. She quickly stuck out her tongue and started running the right away again. "This way," Duo instructed, turning a corner. Rei and Quatre both followed quickly noticing that the ones behind them were catching up. "Duo!" Rei called. "I know!" He quickly turned another corner and entered a darker, dustier hallway. Quatre and Rei started coughing from the heavy dust but quickly turned into a room. The all collapsed against the door and tried to breathe again. Rei and Duo were both laughing. "Did you see their faces?" Rei asked turning to Quatre. Quatre smiled and nodded. "I do feel bad though," he said. Rei shrugged and let her head fall back onto the door. "That was to much fun," Rei giggled. "What do you think they'll do to us?," Duo asked. Quatre and Rei both shrugged. Suddenly the door was fiercely knocked on. The three jumped and held their weight against the door. "Who is it?," Quatre asked innocently. "Let us in," Heero growled. "Password," Duo replied. "How about, no sugar," cam Faulk's voice. Rei's eyes widened as she started to pull away. Duo pulled on her and shook his head. "I don't know what 'no sugar' means, but we won't give up!" The three outside growled and started to throw their bodies against the door. "Okay," Heero said from outside, "One, two three!" Rei, Duo and Quatre all pulled away from the door expecting for bodies to fall on top of each other with pieces of wood. Instead Heero quickly opened the door and entered it, pinning each of the jokers with glares. "Awe," Duo pouted, "You were supposed to fall onto the floor." "Why did you run away?" Trowa asked. "Trying to play hard to get?" Quatre shrugged. "Where were you guys going?," Faulk asked. "We were going to go to Hogsmeade to go shopping for Christmas," Rei answered then pointed a finger into Faulk's chest, "But you ruined the surprised and now I'm drained." She sighed and plopped onto the floor. "So where are we?" she asked. She looked around the dark green room and found a weird painting of a man with ginger colored hair and blazing blue eyes. His hair was slicked back and he looked sophisticated and looked like every woman's dream. In the middle of the oversized room was an oversized bed with a tattered white canopy covering. "This is where we found the diary," Duo answered sitting on the bed. "It's strange to see a huge room like this. And this bed," he said bouncing on the old mattress, "Looks like about six people to sleep in." "I don't like it," Rei said darkly, "It doesn't feel right here." Her eyes darted around the room and settled upon the hole in the ceiling. Duo shrugged. "What's up there?," Faulk asked, looking up where Rei was looking. The rest of them looked up. "An attic of some sort?," Trowa answered. "Let's find out," Duo said looking at them all. "How?,' Quatre asked. "Levitating." "That's how we met," Heero said. Duo nodded and looked down in concentration. "What if we use all of our power to get up there?" "Count me out," Rei said, "I'm not feeling well." She clutched onto her stomach and looked as if she was going to be sick. "Rei?" Duo asked stepping towards her. Faulk held onto her as she started swaying in her seat and finally collapsed.  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei walked into Rei's room carrying about three chocolate frogs. She turned to him and smiled. "Didn't think you'd be here," she smiled. He placed the frogs onto the table and sat on a seat on her bed. She stared p at the ceiling and waited. "Must I explain?," he asked. Rei remained silent and stared at the ceiling. Wufei opened his mouth to speak, but Rei started. "It's been there since I was young. Just staring and mimicking my every move. I hate looking at her. She's everything I'm not and hasn't aged since I've seen her. When I would look outside and keep the window closed I would eventually just stare into her eyes. And every time I did I would feel her hurt and pain from wherever she's from. So I make sure the window is open so I don't see her and just feel the dull pain. I don't know who she is, but she's there and is leading me to a destiny." Rei turned her head towards Wufei. Her eyes were dark and heavy. "Anything else?" "I'm sorry," he whispered looking down. Rei sat up and looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?," she asked. "I'm sorry I've been rude to you woman," he said louder. Rei smirked and nodded. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
GWA: K, so I'm getting a darker idea of the future of this fic. Things are starting to piece together I hope and I really need suggestions. I've got things in mind, but I'm just not entirely sure. *sigh* suggestions? Comments? Reviews? Anything? Flames? Oh, I can't write lemons so try not to suggest them. If you do then you get to write it and I'll give you credit. Which ever pairing you want and all.  
  
butterflysign@hotmail.com  
  
Message box thingy: GC Extra  
  
Don't ask about the titles of the chapters!!!!! Um, enjoy! 


End file.
